


The Game of Lies and Deception

by Fangirl007



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: After SCORPIA Rising, Alex never went to the Pleasures, Ben is Alex's Partner, Gen, Graphic Torture, Head Agent For MI6 Alex, Mentions of Death, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Super spy Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl007/pseuds/Fangirl007
Summary: Alex Rider has had enough of the spy world, two years before he faked his death and went to the SAS and became a soldier again, this time under an assumed name. But when his former partner for MI6 and best friend comes back to Brecon Beacons with K-Unit will Alex be able to keep is identity a secret? What is the secret Alex is scared to tell anyone? What did Alex see in Scorpia's Cuban Headquarters?
Relationships: Ben "Fox" Daniels & Alex Rider, K-Unit & Alex Rider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. K-Unit

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my story, this is my first story I ever wrote even before I knew what Fanfiction was. This story is also posted along with others on my Wattpad Account, AlexRider16.

**Third Person POV**

As the blond teen walks out of M-Unit's cabin he hears, "Hey Jag!" the voice called from behind the teen.

When he turned around he saw his unit - Robin, Lion, and Deer – walking towards him, "Hey what's up guys?" he asks tiredly in his out of place in a SAS camp, Russian accent.

The boy called Jaguar looks up from looking yet again at his hand and his missing finger to watch his unit make their way over to him. 

"You know the teen that was killed in Cuba on a suicide mission for MI6?" Robin asks of Jaguar. Jaguar nods. "His name was Cub, he died two months before you got here." Jag nods his head again in understanding. 

"Well today was supposed to be his 17th birthday, it is also two years today he died. His former unit, K-Unit, and his partner in MI6 are coming here today to hold a memorial for Cub. It is mandatory and all units have today off to got to the memorial and pay their for Cub." Lion finished. 

Everyone has a grim smile on their faces, they had the day off, but they had to go to a memorial for a fallen soldier.

Jag sighs almost inaudibly, "When are they arriving?"

"They arrived last night. We can talk to them at breakfast." Jag winces but is not noticed by any of his teammates. M-Unit was very close with K-Unit and they were all excited to see them again.

"It has been too long since we last saw them, it must have right after Cub died." Lion remarks and Deer and Robin nod in agreement.

**Alex's POV**

_'Why does K-Unit have to come now? Ugh, I was just getting really close with M-Unit, now with K-Unit's return, Ben will recognize me right off the bat, he's really good like that.'_ Alex thinks worried and annoyed as M-Unit walks to the Mess Hall talking about him without realizing what they are doing.

"ALL RIGHT MEN! LISTEN UP! K-Unit will be here in a few minuets. I don't want any of you to _even_ mention Cub to them, unless they mention him first! K-Unit is very sensitive about how Cub died. They believe that it it their fault he's dead and I don't want you making them feel more guilty!" Sargent Greene orders. "I myself was a good friend of Cub's. If you are dumb enough to say something bad about Cub in their presence I might just look the other way as they bea you up!" He roars out.

All the units snap out a "YES SIR!" looking kinda uneasy at the threat and get in line for breakfast. It was some unidentifiable grey slop with what looks like potatoes on the side.

All conversation stops as the members of K-Unit - Wolf, Fox, Snake, Eagle, and Serpent (The newest member as Fox isn't really a member just a honorary member as well as former member) - walk into the mess hall. It is obvious to Alex that they are tense about being here after not being at BB since right after Cub died.

Ben had his hand on the pocket were Alex knows his gun is secreted. He is also scanning the room for possible threats in the Mess Hall. K-Unit is unnaturally tense.

Wolf nods to M-Unit when they beckon them over and mouths "We'll talk to you later." 

K-Unit steps up to a raised platform and each say a short speech about their fallen teammate/ partner.

Eagle talked about when Cub first came to train how they hated him but grew to like him. 

Snake talked about how Alex was always getting hurt but never complained, instead joking about his injury and never giving up even when he was critically injured. 

Serpent talked about how Cub was always joking even when his life was in danger or when they were captured to keep his friends and teammate's spirits high. 

Wolf talked about how he spent his last few days, bargaining with their captors and enduring torture form Dr. Three to get the K-Unit and Ben released, while he stayed and gave his life so K-Unit and Ben could escape. 

Fox explained some of Cub's missions and how he had been partners with him and how his sacrifice would always be remembered.

Jaguar, also known as Alex Rider sat at his seat silent tears streaming down his face, he had missed K-Unit and Ben so much, more than he thought he had. He remembered when him and Ben, who had just recently been named Alex's partner, had first came to BB.

_**-Flashback-** _

_"Hey Fox! It's so good to see you!" Wolf exclaims embracing his former team member. He glances behind Ben and sees Alex. "Cub? Is that you Double-O-Nothing?" Wolf_ _sneers._

_"See Fox, I told you they would be happy to see you but not me, they hate me." Alex says sighing looking resigned to this fact._

_"Cub, Wolf stop being so cruel to Cub. He has saved the world more times then you have ever been deployed to another country." Fox spits out angry, horrified, and shocked to see the expression on Alex's face_

_"Fox, don't say it that way." Alex says his cheeks reddening obvious embarrassed by the attention._

_"In what capacity are you here in?" Wolf demands very curious._

_Snake, Eagle, and Serpent stay silent listening to the argument between Fox and Wolf._

_"Agent Daniels and Agent Rider, MI6." Ben says smirking_

_"Cub, Cub is an agent for MI6?" Snake asks incredulously._

_"Yes he is, so treat him with some respect ok?" Ben demands_

_"Fine, Cub, welcome to K-Unit." Wolf says and puts his hand out._

_After that, all of K-Unit liked him and they would assist him and Ben on missions and they now treated him as more a teammate then just a rich kid whos daddy sent him there to toughen him out._

**_-End of Flashback-_ **

"We should all say Happy Birthday to him one last time!" Dolphin of L-Unit shouts out.

Everyone nods and "Happy Birthday Cub" "Happy Birthday Kid" "Happy Birthday Alex" is heard all around Alex. Alex has tears in his eyes as he realizes all these men care for him even if he was only at BB as Cub for five months.

Alex looks down mournfully at his left hand, staring at the open space where his left pinkey finger should be. Dr. Three had cut it off as punishment when K-Unit and Ben were released. 

When Dr. Three thought Alex had passed out from the pain he order his guards to bring Alex back to his cell. The guards didn't tie him up so he escaped and faked his death. He wouldn't be recognized as Alex Rider or Cub because Alex nor Cub had a missing finger. That missing finger was his push to keep K-Unit and Ben ignorant of the things he knew so they wouldn't be tortured and be as broken as Alex was.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex is pulled from his thoughts when K-Unit sigh sadly and walks over to M-Unit's table. Immediately Alex puts up the collar of his shirt, hiding his hand as well Ben would immediately recognize the SCORPIA tattoo on his right index finger and ask too many questions Alex couldn't/wouldn't answer. _'_

_They mustn't know who I am. They are in more danger if they know I am alive SCORPIA will come after them again and most surely torture them this time.'_ Alex thinks worriedly.

"Hey guys!" Eagle says being his normal chipper self. "When we last talked to you you said you had a new team member, is that him?" He asks eagerly looking at Alex.

"Yes this is Jaguar - Jag - he's from Russia and our sniper as well as our language specialist. He is our newest team member, though not really new, you have not been here for two years and he has been here for at least a year and a half." Deer explains.

"We've been on a long leave of absence to grieve. We just finished our first mission with Ben since Cub died a week ago." Snake explains. Ben sighs unhappily, he knew if Al was alive he would be so mad at MI6 for still sending Ben and K-Unit in the really dangerous missions.

Said object of Ben's current thoughts was currently boiling with rage but keeping it inside of him so he didn't blow up now and expose his cover.

Does he speak English?" Wolf asks curious getting mad, annoyed, and sad at the topic of their conversation.

"Конечно, я говорю по-английски, идиот." Alex murmurs in Russian. Laughing internally. _'This is really going to make Wolf mad...'_

(Of course I speak English, idiot.)

**Fox's POV**

Fox, also known as Ben Daniels laughs, amazed at this young SAS soldier's language and attitude towards Wolf. _'Didn't Sarge warn everybody about Wolf's short temper since Alex died, well even before Alex died. He's always been short tempered?'_ Ben thinks shaking his head.

_Only Alex would ever had the guts to talk like that to Wolf.'_ Ben thinks sadly, missing his best friend. _'That voice sounds so familiar, but where have I heard it before?'_ Ben wonders supremely puzzled.

"What? What did he just say?" Wolf demands in an angry tone thinking sadly on the times Alex and/or Ben would do that same thing to him just to get him mad.

"He said-." Ben starts and bursts out laughing, something he hadn't truely done since months before even Alex died. _'Jaguar is going to be in so much trouble when Wolf finds out what he just said.'_ Ben thinks smirking at the smiling boy who said that to Wolf wondering what was going to happen to him.

"I said 'Of course I speak English, idiot.'" Jag says with a smirk. _'An Alex like smirk.'_

_'Wow, Jag is really asking for it.'_ Ben thinks smiling, _'He is acting so much like Alex. Does he have a death wish?'_ Going up against Wolf and winning was one the most spectacular things Alex could do.

Wolf's face turns an unnatural shade of red and Ben worried that Wolf might just explode, "Why you little pup-." He bellows out with K- and M- Units looking on wondering what was going to happen to Jaguar. 

K-Unit also thinking that he was action a ton like Cub. God, they really missed Cub. His heated conversation was turning heads so they didn't see the shadows looming on the ceiling until it was too late. 

That is as far as he gets before he is cut off by the sound of glass breaking, and armed men dressed in black with a single silver scorpion on their backs exploding though the mess hall doors, windows, and roof. _'Is SCORPIA attacking here?'_ Ben thinks angrily jumping up to avenge Alex death. He senses the rest of K-Unit getting up as well, followed quickly by M-Unit though when he thought about it Jaguar was up almost before he was standing up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to review on this story I am always open to constructive criticism. Just no mean or nasty stuff please. -Fangirl007.

**Ben POV**

"Damn it! We're under attack!" I quickly pull Alex's handgun that he lost when he was killed from my jacket pocket, I notices Jaguar doing the same thing.

"It's SCORPIA!" I hear someone yell.

"Jag, where did that gun come from? No SAS men carry guns at BB."

"I got this gun from a friend, I'm allowed by permission from the Sargent to have it on me." Jag explains.

_'What kind of friend gives someone a gun? Especially one as nice as Jag's?'_ I don't buy Jaguar's story. Too many things don't line up about him...

**Alex POV**

As I pull my personal gun MI6 didn't have any idea about that I retrieved from the ruins of the SCORPIA base I escaped from I look around worriedly at all the SCORPIA agents fighting the SAS men. _'Why is SCORPIA attacking here? Do they know I'm alive, or is it for K-Unit or Ben?'_ I wonder worriedly. I got the gun from Ben years ago. I pull it out of my pocket I see Ben doing the same thing and he questions me on it and I give a vague excuse of getting it from a friend. I recognize the gun as my favorite gun I lost while I was in captivity.

_'Hmm,_ _I_ _wonder_ _how Ben_ _got_ _my_ _gun. And he doesn't didn't how to shoot a gun instinctively, at least last time I checked._ _I_ _guess_ _he learned so he could_ _use_ _my gun to probably preserve my memory. That's a Ben thing to do.'_ Alex guesses smiling slightly.

**Ben POV**

Now that I look at the gun Jaguar has; I think I recognize as a gun I gave Alex years ago, when I first became his partner. 

How the hell did he get that gun, Alex is dead and I thought that gun got destroyed in the explosion that killed Al.

As I am staring at the gun I don't notice the SAS men fighting all around me trying to get out of the Mess Hall so they could get their weapons from the armory.

The battle I realize is almost lost already, how did SCORPIA know to attack today when every unit would be a BB, even K-Unit who hasn't been here in almost two years?... 

I am so wrapped up in my thoughts I don't notice the SCORPIA agent creeping up behind me until I hear a very familiar voice yell out "Look out Ben!" Jaguar yells as he swings his gun around and fires at the SCORPIA agent, hitting him in the arm. The agent cries put on pain and falls to the floor.

Ben looks at Jaguar and realization. "Al-Alex." He stammers. Alex simply winks at him.

"Ben get out of the way, there's a SCORPIA agent behind you." He orders a tiny hint of his true accent leaking out. Ben quickly ducks, he trusted Alex to get the SCORPIA agent who was behind him.

"Damn it!" He swears SCORPIA must have figured out that Alex was still alive even before they did. They were going to try to take him for SCORPIA.

**Third Person POV**

Slowly SCORPIA overwhelms the SAS men with only Ben and Alex still in the fight. All the other SAS men were tied up and under the watch of several assassins. It is only two spies left in the fight fighting for their lives as well as the SAS men's lives.

Just as Ben fired the last bullet out of his gun what seems to be the leader of the group approaches a still fighting Ben and Alex and addresses Alex. "Alex Rider give up right now or I will kill the M- and K Units." He orders menacingly

Many eyes widen as they take in what the man just said. "Alex Rider?" They all thought. Everyone knew that he was dead but this man was talking to Jaguar as of he was Alex

Is it possible? Could Jag really be Alex Rider?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, so soon as I get around to typing the next chapter out I will post it. -Fangirl007


	3. Alex's Story

As everyone takes in this new information that Jaguar is Alex Rider the obvious leader of the group then comes to Ben and Alex and pulls a gun out from his coat pocket and puts it to a defeated Ben's temple. "Alex Rider, surrender to SCORPIA or your partner will get a bullet to the brain!" He threatens menacingly, jabbing the gun into Ben's head until he cries out in pain.

"Alex, no!" Ben cries out pleadingly. "Don't give in to SCORPIA! You know what they will do to you!" He exclaims desperately, frantically trying to get out of the assassin's hold.

All the soldiers are shocked by this scene. _'What did Fox's last statement mean?'_

Alex seems to consider this and sighs, "I'd rather face torture then see the last person, my last guardian, one of the last people I trust with my life in this world dead. His blood on my hands yet again." He ends shaking his head sadly. All the soldiers stare at Alex shocked and horrified.

"Alex..." Ben pleads.

"Say it." The boss prompts with a cruel grin on his face.

"I'm so sorry Ben." Alex says to him looking worriedly at Ben. "I just can't let you die."

Alex turns to a still grinning boss man, "I-I give myself up to SCORPIA." Alex says bowing his head in surrender.

Ben's face turns pale as he watches the terrible sight of Alex giving himself up to SCORPIA. He watches as an assassin grabs Alex and roughly handcuffs Alex's hands behind his back.

The boss man lead the soldiers to a plane and they are loaded in to the plane and then they are all knocked unconscious.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alex woke up he realized he knew exactly where he was. With dread starting to creep into his he turns to his left side and nudges Ben awake.

Ben jerks awake and also realizes where they were being held captive.

Wolf is the last soldier to awaken. He asks, "Does anyone know where we are?"

Alex responds from his spot leaning against the wall talking to Ben quietly. "Don't you recognize this cell Wolf? This is the cell we were imprisoned in when we investigated SCORPIA'S Cuban Base and got caught."

"What!" Is K-Unit's general cry. "That's where we are?" Wolf asks quietly.

The rest of the soldiers don't understand what they are talking about so Robin speaks up, "What are you talking about where are we? Who kidnapped us?" He asks worriedly looking at Alex and Wolf.

"I guess this place is the reason that I faked my own death. This is the terrorist and criminal group SCORPIA which stands for Sabotage, Corruption, Intelligence and Assassination I have brought them down six times but they still keep turning back up." Alex explains.

All the soldiers look horrified at this information and everyone falls into an unusually silence.

Ben then surprises Alex by turning to him and hugging him. He smiles at Alex and says "It's so good to see you. So MI6 doesn't know that you're alive?"

"That is correct." Alex said smiling a tight smile.

"So Cub, why did you fake your death? You do know that everybody was sad and horrified when you died, right? How could you do this to of us?" Snake asked his voice breaking slightly.

"Did you fake your death to get away from MI6?" Asks Wolf.

"Yes and no. '6 was just about to send me and Ben on a suicide mission deep undercover in SCORPIA'S Main Headquarters in York to acquire information on Dr. Three, the Head of SCORPIA right now. We were supposed to help Three torture people and I just couldn't do it. I couldn't stand by and watch people be tortured by SCORPIA. They have tortured me and I refused to help anyone torture another." Alex explains sadly.

K unit looks at each other understanding at this is exactly what Alex is like.

"Why did you say no, why else was there reason to fake your death?" Fox asks worried for Alex.

"The other reason I faked my death is because I didn't want to go on that mission. They made me do it because they started using K-Unit and Ben as blackmail material to make me do it." Alex explains sadly.

Alex sighs thinking back to the time when Blunt told him that he had to do as he was told or what would happen to K-Unit and Ben.

**-Flashback-**

" _Mr. Blunt, I refused to go on the mission you have me going on." Alex firmly said looking furiously at the Head of MI6._

_Something flashed in Blunt's eyes before he smiled sickeningly sweetly and said, "Oh, then do you want K-Unit to suddenly be sent to Iraq on a suicide mission and there is no guarantee that they will live? Or for Crawley to be your guardian and for Agent Daniels to be assigned the mission I told you about last month, that was too dangerous? The one where he would have to have to arrest Dr. Three and take down their entire base? and have do it alone with no backup at all how about that?" Blunt threatens._

_Outraged, Alex abruptly stands up, "I agree to go on the latter mission to arrest Dr. Three and bring down his base but Ben will still with my partner and K-Unit will stay my backup, that is final." Alex exclaims harshly his eyes flashing dangerously._

_Mr. Blunt then realizes his mistake, never make a Rider mad by threatening his family after one is close family are dead._

_"Agreed." He says, smirking after Alex leaves his office._

**-End of Flashback-**

Shocked faces look at his grim face and the Sergeant angrily demands, "MI6 is using my men to blackmail their own spy?" He spits out looking furious.

"Yes, that is why I faked my death, so I wouldn't be putting Ben and Wolf and Snake and Eagle and Serpent to their death. It would kill me." Alex said with finality.

"Alex, you didn't have to do that. We are trained SAS soldiers and in Fox's case a spy." Snake softly

"But I did because you are my only family." Alex says smiling at K-Unit and Ben.

K-Unit and Ben look shocked and touched, being called Alex's family. They had always thought of him as family too, like a little brother to K-Unit and a son to Ben.

"I guess I should tell you this now. If you any of you were to get free, please, please don't tell anyone that Jaguar is me and that I'm alive. Just go by my code name, you don't have any idea my real name." Alex says looking grave and worried about something.

"Hmm, I a enjoyed the story, it was very inspirational. Good to see you again Rider, Dr. Three is very eager to to have a talk with you, so let's get a move on." A Scorpion said as he and two other guards come into the cell with guns drawn and grab Alex roughly by the arms and jerk his arms behind his back and handcuffs his wrists. Then they leave the cell pushing Alex in front of them with all the soldiers looking worriedly after Alex. None of them notice how Ben's face paled at the mention of Dr. Three.


	4. Robin's Escape

Alex's face paled as the Scorpion unlocked the door and came in grinning evilly at Alex. Ben looked absolutely murderous as well. 'What was they were talking about?' The soldiers wondered worriedly looking between Alex, Ben, and the Scorpion.

"Fine, I guess I have no choice right?" Alex said sarcastically looking at the Scorpion and the Scorpion nods back and Alex just shakes his head and sighs before speaking again. "I thought so, you better get on binding me and taking me to Dr. Three so he can torture me." Alex spits out bitterly and in resignation.

The soldiers eyes widen with realization 'Oh, no, Jag is going to be tortured?' The Sergeant thanks feeling both pity and worry for Cub. The soldiers are also looking at Alex worried for him as well.

Alex was grabbed by the Scorpion and Robin saw it as the perfect opportunity to escape. Robin looked at Ben and he nodded and Robin dashed behind the Scorpions and out of the cell. The SAS men mentally grinned, someone had escaped and could tell MI6 what happened.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tulip Jones assistant head of MI6 was video conversation with Joe Byron the head of the CIA when John Crawley came into the office saying that there was someone to see Mrs. Jones and that it was very important. "Okay Crowley. I'll talk to you later Joe keep me posted." Mrs. Jones says hanging up on Joe and turning to the man who came into the room escorted by Crawley.

Crawley ushered the man inside. "Hello I am Tulip Jones assistant head of MI6 and what might your name be?" Mrs. Jones asks of the man.

"My name is Jayson Fingermore my code name is Robin, M-Unit, SAS." Robin says clearly nervous.

'A SAS soldier here? What happened at BB? Why didn't the Sargent just contact me? Why have a soldier come and talk to me.'

"Robin why are you here and not with your Unit?" Mrs. Jones asks curious and worried as well but not showing any emotions for the soldier to see.

Robin's face turns sad and worried. "We were captured. We have been for at least four days." Robin responds bitterly.

Mrs. Jones looks horriffied and worried. "What happened? How was a base full of soldiers captured on your home turf?"

"It started in the Mess Hall, K-Unit was there. We were holding a memorial for Cub when we were attacked. We fought for our lives but eventually it was just Fox fighting and even he was overpowered just minuets later. We were imprisoned and were knocked unconscious when transported. Fox did tell us that but he recognized our captors as Scorpia and that we were in Scorpia's Cuban Base. When a Scorpia agent came to talk to us Fox motioned for me to slip out of the cell behind the Scorpia agent. I escaped and hitchhiked to a airport and managed to catch a flight here as Fox told us if anyone were to come here and tell you what happened." Robin finishes.

Mrs. Jones thinks about new information worriedly. 'Scorpia? But I thought that Al-Agent Rider killed all of the remaining Scorpia members before he died. Why would they be attacking now two years after Alex died, in the middle of the day on a SAS base that they know MI6 has contact with.'

"Are you positive Agent Daniels said that your captors were Scorpia?" Mrs. Jones asks making sure he didn't miss speak when he said Scorpia.

"Yes Cu- Fox said that our captors were Scorpia operatives that he recognized from his time tracking down Scorpia operatives with Cub." Robin says looking at Mrs. Jones sadly but also worriedly

'Hmm, What was Robin about to say when he said 'Cu-' as an Alex Rider or Agent Rider? He has been dead for two years, haven't he?' Mrs. Jones wondered confused.

"Thank you Robin. We will launch a Rescue Mission in the next day or so." Mrs. Jones responds to Robin.

"If it's okay with you I'd like to be on the rescue mission. Many of my friends and my teammates are imprisoned. The rest of my unit Jag I mean Jaguar is our Sniper & Language Specialist, Lion is our leader, and lastly Deer is our medic, they are all imprisoned. You know how close unit mates are with each other. Please let me go along with you when you rescue my unit mates and the rest of the SAS along with you and your Rescue Team please." Robin asks looking Mrs. Jones in the eye pleading with her. 

"Fine, you can come on the rescue mission. If I were you I would be acting exactly the way you are." Mrs. Jones says getting up to brief her agents in Mr. Blunt's absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter but here it is. As always if you are going to review (I love reviews) please no nasty stuff.


	5. Torturous Revelations

"So Rider, are you going to tell me what you saw when you invaded our Cuban headquarters?" Dr. Three demands looming over Alex menacingly.

"Ne-never." Alex manages to croak out. He was being held on his feet by chains holding his arms above his head. His back with a bloody mess from the whip Dr. Three was using.

"Did you just say 'no' to me?" Three demands. "Alex, Alex. You probably forgot how this works, I ask you the questions and you answer them." Three says in an 'teacher' voice. 

Three walks up to Alex and pulls a knife out of his pocket. "If you don't talk, I guess I'll have to be more persuasive." And with that Dr. Three dives the knife right above Alex's bullet wound. Alex screamed out and tried to twist out of the way from Dr. Three. "Now Alex, will you tell me what you saw." 

'I mustn't let him know that I know what I know.' Alex thinks worriedly. "I don't know anything I swear to you! How many times must I tell you that." Alex gasps out his wounds screaming in pain and he looks like he's going to pass out. 

"You see Alex, I'll keep asking you until I get the correct answer." Three says with a smile sharply yanking the knife out of the would and smiling wider when Alex again screams in agony. Dr. Three then starts punching, kicking, and whipping Alex even long after he fell unconscious.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex awakes hours later realizing that his hands were still chained above his head. Then he realizes that Dr. Three was looming over him. "Ah, Alex good, you're awake. Let's start the question again. What did you see when you invaded the Cuban Base?" Dr. Three asks as he slowly takes the knife he used earlier out and started harshly slicing a pattern Alex chest as he writhes in pain with each slice. 

"I told you, I don't know anything." Alex manages to whisper out. 

"Fine, be stubborn. I'll get it out of you eventually. Nighty, night." And with that Dr. Three starts punching and kicking and occasionally whipping Alex again and again until he is again knocked unconscious. Three then orders to his guards to bring Alex back to his cell. He also told them to get Alex again in six hours for a session.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours have gone by for the soldiers and spy in the cell and they were starting to really get worried for Alex and they could not help wondering how bad the Scorpia agents were hurting him. 

The door to their cell suddenly opens and two men throw a limp body into into their cell. "Alex?" Ben asks worriedly rushing over to him. 

They really worked him over good. Blood crusted whip marks on his back, a knife wound right above his bullet wound, a patchwork of knife cuts all over his chest, ugly purple bruising all over his body, and at least three of his ribs are broken. 

"Oh my god. Is that really Alex?" Sergeant Green asks looking a Alex in Ben's arm horrified. 

"Yes." Ben manages to whisper out looking at his partner with only concern in this eyes.

"Alex, Alex! Please wake." Ben says softly, slowly shaking Alex to try to get him to wake up. Alex groans weakly. "At least he's alive." Ben says worriedly. Ben was making an effort to not show too much emotion in front of the SAS men.

"Be-Ben." Alex gasps out weakly looking up at Ben his eyes full of pain and anguish.

"What? What is it Al?" Ben says scrambling over to look at Alex. "I-it hurts so much." Ben, K and M Unit's hearts break to hear Alex so broken. Ben looks worried as Alex rarely shows an ounce of emotion when around other people but he was now and showing so much emotion is obvious that Alex was in so much pain, K-Unit could tell the same thing after hanging out with Alex enough.

"Shh, Alex. I know that it hurts. Think of Hawaii, after that mission. Remember how we went surfing and how that really cute girl wanted your phone number and you spent the rest of our time in Hawaii dodging that girl. Think of the good times with Jack to keep you mind off of the pain." Ben says soothingly to Alex and Alex smiles at Ben.

Lion smiles and mutters, "Girl magnet." All of K and M Unit smile as they have had similar things happen well when and after on their missions with Cub/Jaguar. 

"Th-thanks Ben. Three wanted to know what I saw when we invaded their Cuban Base." Alex explains looking around worriedly. 

Ben realizes something then. Alex saw something that Scorpia wasn't happy about. That's why he faked his death and didn't come to talk to them and hid away from not just Scorpia but him and MI6. He didn't talk to Ben or K-Unit because he didn't want Scorpia coming after them as well to get information.

"Alex, next time we don't need protecting. You can tell us anything. I am a trained spy and a trained SAS soldier; Wolf, Snake, Eagle, and Serpent are trained SAS soldiers we can protect ourselves. What did you see when we invaded Scorpia's Cuban Base?" Ben says looking at Alex in horror but also understanding.

The rest of the SAS catch on to what Alex and Ben are talking about. K-Unit looks equally as horrified but resigned to the way Alex acts as Ben.

"Bl-Blunt is the current head of Scorpia." Alex suddenly blurts out. "D. Three wants to know who the current head of Scorpia is. No Scorpia agent knows who their boss is and they all want to find out who it is. I saw him in his private office and he saw me and almost killed me. But I managed to get away and went into hiding so Blunt couldn't find me. I wouldn't tell them who it is because then he wouldn't kill me like I know he will when he gets his answer." Alex says looking down in pain.

Ben feels his stomach drop he looks at Alex in horror. All the soldiers are equally horrified and angry.

"Blunt? I always thought he was a bastard, but being the Head of Scorpia? That's low." Ben says shaking his head looking disgusted.

"I-I think he ordered th-their deaths. I believe he is the reason that I didn't grow up with a mother and a father, and why my uncle died so early. Why Ja- she died in Cairo. My mother and father were killed by Ash, my uncle was killed by Yassen, and Jack was killed by Razim. I think that he was the one that tipped all those people off where they were and when they could easily be killed." Alex says close to tears now. Ben looks horrified and reaches over and hugs Alex has he starts silently crying.

"Oh, god Alex. I am so sorry." Ben says holding Alex tighter as he comforts Alex.

K-Unit moves over to Alex and in a rare moment of affection tightly hugs Alex and Wolf speaks up. "When we get out of here we are going to get that bastard and avenge your family." Wolf says smiling grimly at Alex.

The SAS men then see why K-Unit was considered the most tight knit unit in the SAS.

"Thank you Wolf, yes we will. We will get Blunt when we get out of here." Alex says smiling at Ben, Wolf, Snake, Eagle, and Serpent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have worked quickly to get the next chapter out quicker than my last. I am so happy so may people are viewing my stories. If you have finished this story I encourage you to read my other stories. As always please review. It motivates to write quicker.


End file.
